


I’m Coming Home for Christmas

by Silver_Trooper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Trooper/pseuds/Silver_Trooper
Summary: Phil finally decides to get his family back together, even if it’s just for one day of the year.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	I’m Coming Home for Christmas

Phil sat on his plush armchair, a cup of hot cocoa being held between his woolen gloves. He breathed slowly over the top, cooling the surface layer of his drink, before taking a sip.

The clock on the wall ticked slowly in the background, a calming background noise. This was interrupted by Techno’s hooves clopping on the wood as he climbed down the rungs of the ladder.

Techno’s winter coat was pulled tightly around his shoulders, his long pink hair tied up behind his head to keep it out of view. His tusks seemed slightly dull from being unused for so long and Techno’s crown still shone atop his head.

“Has anyone else arrived yet,” called the oldest, his voice echoing slightly around the room.

“Not yet,” replied Phil, his legs crossed over the other as he leaned towards the fireplace.

Techno huffed and sat down in the chair next to Phil, grabbing his own mug from the side table. The pair sat in a calm silence for a couple minutes before they heard a rapid knocking at the door.

The knocking didn’t stop until Techno walked up and opened the door. Ghostbur stood on the other end of the door, a scarf the only change to his appearance in the snow.

“Hiya Techno!” Ghostbur says with a smile, waving his hand rapidly.

Techno grinned in reply, “Hey Ghostbur. Come in.”

Techno stepped aside and Wilbur skipped inside the room. The younger twin saw Phil and waved at the man, who had turned to watch the door when Technoblade got up.

Phil laughed in response, raising his own hand and waving back. Ghostbur made a small gasp and turned to Techno with a smile.

“Techno! Techno, I brought lights. Do you wanna decorate your house together?”

Techno frowned slightly before rolling his eyes and huffing out a, “Sure, Ghostbur. We can put up some lights,” and walking with his younger twin to the outside of the house.

Phil followed the brothers outside into the snow.

The brothers argued over placing, Techno complaining about how unfair it was that Wilbur was a ghost and could just fly to the higher spots. Ghostbur simply countered by saying that, ‘this really wasn’t a competition, Techno, and I don’t know why you’re complaining right now’.

Eventually, Wilbur hung up his last string of lights and the men stepped back into the snow to admire their work.

“Maybe the lights weren’t that bad of an idea,” Techno said. 

Ghostbur turned to him with a frown and replied, “You thought they were a bad idea?”

Techno stuttered over his words before realizing that Wilbur was being dramatic as the ghost laughed, spinning in the air and making himself laugh even more.

Techno just shook his head in exasperation as Phil stepped up to his sons. The older man had gone inside a little while ago and came back out when he saw the boys laughing together in the front yard.

They admired the lights before heading back inside the house. The three sat on a long couch in the room. They talked for a little bit before a hesitant couple of knocks sounded at the door. Techno stood at the same time Wilbur did. 

The older glanced over at his twin and frowned. “Wilbur, I can get the door-.”

“No, I just remembered that I have to go do something real quick. I’ll be right back!” Ghostbur called as he walked out the back door of the cabin.

Techno watched him exit before continuing towards his front door. The wooden door creaked open and Techno glanced into the snow outside.

A person stood in front of him, a long, woolen coat wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Tubbo glanced up at looked at Techno, apprehension written all over his features. The pair looked at each other for a long time before Tubbo offered up a hand, the open palm held out towards Techno.

The older glanced at the offering, slowly taking the hand in his own, shaking it firmly. No words were exchanged, but the pair knew that a truce had been called.

Techno led the President into his cabin, the younger’s eyes tracing over every surface.

Phil called out to Tubbo from his armchair, the boy smiling at the sight of his friend and father-figure. The younger walked over and sat down on the couch next to him, a cup of hot cocoa handed towards him. The pair sat and chatted in the couch as Techno leaned back against his wall next to the door, waiting for Wilbur to return.

A couple minutes passed before another set of rapid knocks sounded at the wooden door. Techno creaked the door open, letting the sounds of voices trail in.

“Wil, where the fuck have you taken me,” a familiar voice sounded from outside the door. Tubbo stiffened on the couch and turned to watch Ghostbur lead Tommy inside the cabin.

Tommy’s clothes were ripped, his only form of protection from the cold being Wilbur’s old brown and gray coat. A scarf was tied around his eyes, Ghostbur having dragged him inside the cabin.

“You’ll see, you’ll see! Take off the scarf,” Ghostbur called excitedly. Tommy raised his bandaged hands to the back fo his head. The scarf fell off his face, hanging loosely around the boy’s neck.

The youngest took a minute to adjust to the new lighting but eventually glanced up and stuttered.

Tubbo had stood up at this point, his coat still draped over his arms.

“...Tubbo?” called Tommy, his voice small.

“Tommy-“ Tubbo was cut off by Tommy running into his best friend. The two collapsed onto the ground, their arms wrapped around one another tightly.

“I thought you hated me,” Tubbo’s voice was muffled from where his head was tucked into Tommy.

“I could never hate you, Tubbo,” Tommy replied, his voice weak. “I missed you...so much.”

“I missed you too,” Tubbo replied, the pair gripping onto each other as if they would disappear if they let go.

“Group hug!” Ghostbur called, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s back.

Tommy laughed weakly. Phil smiled and walked over to the group, landing on his knees and placing his arms around the two boys.

Techno watched from the doorway, his back still leaned against the wooden wall.

Tommy glanced up from the group hug and looked back towards Techno. The youngest smiled sadly before reaching out an arm towards his older brother.

Techno hesitated before taking the hand and landing in the group hug, cradling his younger brother in his arms.

Eventually the group broke apart from one another. Tommy and Tubbo remained holding hands for a little while, still not believing the other was truly there. Phil and Ghostbur helped to set up the dining room table, the food they’d prepared being laid upon the nice tablecloth.

The makeshift family sat down around the table, their plates slowly filling with food and chatter gently curling around the room. Eventually, plates were emptied and dishes were cleaned, the group moving into the living room. They all gathered on the couch and armchairs, cookies in hand and stories to tell.

Slowly, the younger boys began to nod off, leaning against one another on one of the armchairs. Techno started to nod off and Phil opened up an arm, letting his oldest son curl into his arm. Techno began to softly snore, the noise calming enough to let Phil slowly nod off to sleep.

Ghostbur smiled as he looked over his family. He skipped over to a lamp in the corner of the room. He slowly pulled down the little string, calling out a quiet, “Goodnight,” into the room, the noise slowly getting lost in the snores and whoosh of the wind.


End file.
